


During The Holiday

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: Hermione is raped and found by Draco, what happens when they are alone during the Christmas break except for the staff. (This is another contest fic from 2005)





	During The Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Another contest fic for a forum I was part of, I will not be fixing or editing anything. This was also one of my first straight fics and I was really awkward about it. It was also before I was more comfortable doing more darker scenes like rape.

It was 7th year for the golden trio, Ron had told Hermione how he felt for her. Though to the shock of everyone, she smiled sadly and said sorry that she didn't like him anymore. So as they sat in the compartment of the Hogwarts train, Ron didn't even look at her, being stubborn.

Once the train stopped, Ron rushed himself out the door to avoid Hermione. "It will be ok, you remember 3rd year?" Harry laughed. "He'll get over it." He patted Hermione on the back, she smiled and nodded her head walking with him off the train.

Though after two months, Hermione started to think Ron would hate her forever. It was now late November and he hadn't spoke to her once, Harry had scolded Ron for being a prat, which made Harry be ignored for three weeks.

One day Hermione did get Ron's attention, but it wasn't the kind she wanted. He had pulled her into an empty class, took her clothes off and raped her. She laid on the floor holding her clothes to herself shaking, she glanced up and saw Ron run off.

After awhile, she stood up in pain pulling on her underwear. The door opened and she fell to her knees, hoping it wasn't Ron again. "Granger?" A male voice said, Hermione looked up into cold gray eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

Hermione's face went red, embarrassed that she had to be found by Draco Malfoy. She put her hands to her face and started to cry, she knew that Malfoy would soon laugh at her and tell the whole school that she had been defiled.

But, Draco knelt down frowning. "Well? What happened you look a mess and theres blood on the floor!" After a moment and registering what he said. "Nevermind....here I'll help. But tell anyone and I'll hex you to death." He picked Hermione's shirt up and put it on her, then helped her put her skirt back on.

"Why are you trying to be nice Malfoy...." Hermione squeaked, when Draco picked her up.

"What would you rather me go and laugh in your face, after you've been hurt in one of the worst places?" Draco glanced at her and she nodded. "Well, normally I would. But you've been hurt enough for today, though if you get on my nerves I have this as black mail."

He looked around and quickly put Hermione outside the hospital wing. "Thanks Malfoy...I know you don't want anyone to know, so I'll just walk in myself."

"You should rat out who did it you know, cause he might do it again." Draco turned on his heels and walked the other way.

Ron was kicked out of school a week later and sent to Azkaban for a year. Hermione was still embarrassed that Draco had seen her half naked and cause she had been raped at the time, but he seemed to be slightly kinder to her by not calling her mubblood.

When December started, Hermione got one rose and a chocolate frog by a secret admirer said the card. On the 2nd day she got two roses and a small box of chocolates, Harry started to tease her about it in a friendly way.

Winter break came and the gifts kept coming,number of roses from the number of days, Harry told Hermione, that he was going to still go to the Weasley's cause of Ginny being his girlfriend. Ginny was still Hermione's friend and was pissed off, when Hermione told her what her brother had done.

Hermione's parents told her that this year she should stay at school, since they wanted to have a romantic vacation. She said it was ok, that she could read up some books in the library and not to worry she'd be fine.

Soon everyone was gone, but the staff, or so Hermione thought. She was sitting in the library later in the afternoon trying to figure out who would like her, when someones hand went to her shoulder. Shocked she jumped and looked at who it was.

"Looks like we're the only ones here this year." Draco sat down next to her. "With my father being in Azkaban my mother has been staying with my aunt Bellatrix.....that part of the family is raving mad I tell you. So I decided not to go home for break." Draco waved a hand.

"....I see...." Hermione's hand balled up, when hearing the name Bellatrix. "Well, I'm going to go for lunch." she stood up and walked to the door Draco going after her, they stopped at the door and she looked at him. "Whats gotten into you Malfoy what are you playing at!"

With out warning or an answer, Draco moved closer and kissed her on the lips. Hermione was in shock at first, then screamed and slapped him across the face. "HEY! Don't hit me," He pointed up at the mistletoe above her and his head.

Hermione blushed bright red, apologized and walked off quickly. She felt her arm grabbed, she turned and was kissed gently on the lips again. When he pulled back, she looked up and then at him. "What was that for..."

"...I'm not quite sure myself....I just felt like it...I guess." Draco let her arm go, "Lunch?" He walked into the great hall, where one small table was left. To the staff's shock, Draco pulled a chair out for a blushing Hermione.

Snape choked on his food, throwing Draco a 'what are you thinking' look. Draco ignored it and sat across from Hermione, as the food appeared. They ate in silence, once or twice accidentally looking into each other's eyes.

They walked out after eating, stopping at the half way to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione bit her lip and kissed Draco on the cheek running to the stairs, Draco stared off after her and grinned to himself.

"You seem rather pleased, Draco." A sneering voice said behind the love struck Slytherin.

"....Don't you tell mother..." Draco looked over at Severus. "Don't know how she'd act to me liking a muggle born."

"Do you really like the know it all wench? Or is it that you're lusting over her chest and under parts." Severus sneered at his god son.

Draco smirked. "Actually, I like her and to boot it will annoy the hell out of father."

Severus frowned and eyes hardened. "...It could also get her killed..." Realization flashed over Draco's face. "Now you see it, your father is a death eater,your aunt is a death eater, etc. If you get involved with a muggleborn...you both could be killed, or you will be forced to kill her yourself."

"......" Draco chewed on his lip in thought. "Well I know a place to hide, I can take her there if we get actually together. So far its only been a few small kisses." He looked at his godfather. "Please don't tell them...."

Hermione was hiding on the stairs and heard the whole thing, Draco wasn't messing with her and he said he'd protect her basically. She quickly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, she knew who her secret admirer was now.

Even though, it was just the two of them. They were given a hogsmaede weekend, they both separated and went into different shops for gifts. The snow was falling from the sky and it was all over the ground. Hermione looked over some books in the book shop, she got Harry "A true story the boy who lived.".

The book was obviously false, but she got it for him to make him laugh and point the mistakes out. She grabbed a book of "Wizzeling wizard's delightful treats." for Ginny and some other books that fit for her other friends.

She stopped at a book called "Magical bloodlines, purebloods and muggleborns. The true facts." She piled it onto the rest of her books. Meanwhile, Draco was in the jewelery shop, looking at some diamond necklaces, he already made payment for his "friends" and family.

His eyes roamed over the pendant necklaces and spotted one he liked. It was a green dragon laying down behind a red cat, both sleeping next to each other, the eyes opening from time to time to yawn, when he went to pay he ignored the shop keepers look.

After the trip to hogsmaede, Draco started trying to court Hermione. The actions made Hermione blush, she wasn't much so embarrassed when she didn't know who was giving her flowers. But now he had started flirting with her, he'd tell her how pretty she was and tell her he liked her.

The teachers decided to give them a small party on Christmas day, which would have music then opening of their gifts. Hermione chewed on her lip looking at her dresses two of her dresses, both bought for 4th year trying to pick which to wear, while Draco spread out thirty dress-robes trying to decide.

At the small party, Draco asked Hermione to dance. Hermione had been there first and Draco came twenty minutes after her, they had chosen their outfits. Hermione wasn't use to the dance Draco had started, but she tried her best to keep up with him.

When the party was over, they opened their presents. Draco's eye slightly twitched at getting a book, but it also was a book he hadn't read yet. Hermione blushed when opening her necklace present from him and put it on. "T..Thnaks Malfoy."

Draco kissed her, and smirked some. "Call me Draco, Hermione." he opened the rest of his gifts and watched Hermione do the same, then he helped her up and they walked out of the hall. Hermione felt a little weird after putting the necklace on, Draco didn't know but he had accidentally got a spelled necklace and which was why the shop keeper looked at him weird.

Hermione took him to the room of requirement, which Draco blinked about. He noticed Hermione's cheeks had turned red and he made a small sound when she pushed him onto a bed. "H..hermione are you ok?"

She straddled his hips and pressed herself close to him, leaning down and kissing him deeply. Draco didn't complain, he put his hands on her ass and rocked his hips up against her. They both moaned and Hermione pulled her panties down, Draco got hard and breathed heavenly.

"D..draco I feel so weird," She kissed him again, hands going down and undoing Draco's pants. Draco still being sort of a prat, didn't feel like asking why she was suddenly doing this. He gasped and closed his eyes tight, bucking his hips up. When Hermione pushed down some, Hermione when feeling Draco inside her.

They held onto each other for a moment, before Hermione started to rock her hips back and forth. Moving herself up and down on Draco's cock, moaning Draco moved so he was over her. He lifted her dress up a little more and pulled his pants down some more.

He moved himself out and thrusted back in deep, kissing her neck and holding her hips. Hermione moaned his name and wrapped her legs around him. In the morning she groaned, the spell on the necklace over after her needs were met.

She blushed bright red and looked at Draco next to her, his arm around her protectively. She smiled and nuzzled up to him, laughing slightly. "They wont believe what changes happened over the break when they come back" Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep again, hoping her friends wouldn't hate her for liking Draco Malfoy of all people.

The end


End file.
